ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack
Jack is a character in Ben 10: Jack +. He is set to debut in And then there were 10 more. He is a Human from the planet Earth. Appearance He has a tall slender build, dark brown hair and eyes with pale skin. He typically wears a grey T-shirt with blue jeans and a duster coat. Personality Jack is a calm and rather passive person, preferring to only to step in if absolutely necessary; however, if his patience runs out he can be ruthless. When in combat he has a tendency to get overconfident as he always feels that he's been through worse. Powers and Abilities Due to his Galvan DNA he has above human intelligence; particularly involving machinery; easily able to understand and re-engineer any piece of technology he encounters. His Galvan intelligence also lends itself to his extensive knowledge of alien biologies, making it easier to either bring down or medically treat about 300 different alien species. He is also a skilled martial artist, able to wrestle a full-grown Vulpamancer to the ground with relative ease. Weaknesses Jack's overconfidence can easily lead to underestimating an opponent, often setting challenges for himself to keep things interesting or to prove a point, even when he is on the losing side of a battle. Biography Born in the year 2020, Jack grew up idolizing Ben 10,000, At the age of 7, he met Albedo who, do to bodily injury at the time used the boy to build his new omnitrix for him. Jack completed his Omnitrix at age 10. Albedo was still not physically fit to use it however, so Jack used it until he was 15, during which he caught Ben 10,000's attention, although the hero generally didn't interfere. At age 15, Jack dismantled his Omnitrix and rebuilt into an Ultimatrix. Soon after, Albedo finally recovered enough to use the Ultimatrix, when he tried to claim it however, Jack refused. Jack and Albedo fought for it for 2 years until, Jack traveled back in time, leading to the start of Ben 10: Jack +. Relationships Family * His mother His relation with his mother was positive if not especially close. * His father His relation with his father is extremely strained, Jack avoids him at all costs Friends * Ben After Jack arrived in 2005 he started working as a janitor, while doing this job, he quickly befriended Ben. Jack sees the best in him and tries to help him reach his potential. * Gwen Jack respects Gwen cool attitude and level headed thinking. * Max Jack greatly respects Max and his years of experience. He also enjoys Max's cooking Appearances *TBA Trivia * While he knows his mother's maiden name, he doesn't know his own surname, or if he even has one. * In each of his alien forms has a different phobia. ** It is unknown if this is the result of a malfunction in the Ultimatrix II or simply the product of Jack's own psychology. ** In his human form he has acrophobia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Galvans Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Bad Grammar